Just Be Friends
by gumi-tan
Summary: Vaughn and Chelsea had a happy relationship. But as time goes by, their "happy relationship" fades. And Chelsea's had enough. She has to end it all. Even though she still loves him. Based on the song: Just Be Friends by Vocaloid Megurine Luka. CxV


**A/N:**

**So this is a short one-shot based on the song "Just Be Friends" by Vocaloid Megurine Luka. She's like, my second favorite! First being Len, haha. **

**Alright, so is like my first time writing angst, so I hope it's good and I hope you like it! :)**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

There they were, both comfortable in the couch. Both ignoring each other. Vaughn sat rather untidily, boring his eyes on the TV. Chelsea sat on the other side, farther away from him, toying with a long piece of red ribbon.

After a while, she sighed.

"Vaughn..." she murmured. Vaughn grunted, annoyed for being interrupted. She sighed again.

"When will your stupid show be over?" she grumbled, now toying the ribbon rather roughly. Vaughn took away his eyes of the TV for once and looked at her. She looked bored, tired and mostly annoyed.

"It's almost done, Chels." he muttered, fixing his eyes back to the TV. Chelsea sighed heavily and threw the other side of ribbon to him. Vaughn raised an eyebrow at her. She took a pair of scissors and cut the middle.

"Vaughn. You know what that means do you?" she said in a serious tone. Vaughn's forehead crumpled. Clearly he didn't. Chelsea stood there, arms folded waiting for an answer.

"Nope. What are you trying to tell me Chels?" he asked, confused. Chelsea suddenly burst to tears.

"Find it out yourself, jerk!" she sobbed and ran out. Vaughn stood there, utterly confused.

"Ch-Chelsea!" he called, but she was probably too far away to hear now. The ribbon caught his eye when he tried to follow his girlfriend. Tilting his head to the side, he crouched down and took the two seperate ribbons. He stared at them, wondering what Chelsea meant earlier. He then remembered her crying all of a sudden. Two seperate ribbons...who used to be together...

His head snapped up.

"Chelsea! Come back!" he burst to the door. He looked sideways, no sign of her. Spotting Denny, he hurriedly asked if he saw Chelsea.

"Now that you mention it, I did saw her running to Kirk's boat. She looked like she was crying. What happened bro?" he asked. Vaughn bit his lip.

"I'm not sure. Well, thanks for the info, Den. I'll go and catch up with her." Vaughn patted the confused fisherman's back and went his way to Kirk's boat. Upon reaching, he immediately asked the boatman if Chelsea came by.

"Chelsea? Yeah, she just asked me to bring her to Meadow Island." he replied. Vaughn's heart skipped a beat.

"Take me there, too." he ordered. Kirk shrugged and readied for another trip to the small island. After the short trip, Vaughn hurriedly jumped out of the boat, not before giving Kirk some spare change and ran into the meadow. He immediately spotted Chelsea, clearly in tears. Vaughn approached her slowly and carefully.

"Ch-Chels..." he murmured. Chelsea made no response. Vaughn sat down beside her and sighed.

"So..I found out what that ribbon meant..." he murmured, his felt pain all of a sudden. Chelsea's sobs quieted.

Chelsea looked up, her eyes swollen.

"You do huh?" she mumbled, grinning sadly. Vaughn, began to speak, but Chelsea cut him off.

"Goodbye, Vaughn. We're better off to be friends. Afterall, you still love Sabrina." she muttered, sniffling. Vaughn looked away. It was true, he still loved Sabrina. But Chelsea changed all that when she came to the island...although he still has some left for the librarian. Chelsea placed her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"Vaughn, I always love you, but...if we continue this relationship full of emptiness..I'm sure our hearts will grow thorns that hurt severely. Though I still love you, and I don't want to leave you, I must tell you..." she murmured sadly, her eyes began to water again.

"Goodbye to you, my dearest love, for we've come to the end, and now we will have to part ways without ever looking back." she said, tears rolling down her face. Vaughn shed his tears as well, holding Chelsea's hand on his cheek.

"Chelsea...m-maybe I can do better! I-I-" he struggled, but Chelsea shook her head.

"No, Vaughn. Nothing can fix us now. Sorry, but we've finally reached the end. Time to say goodbye...Just be friends." she kissed his lips and quickly let go, not before fixing her eyes to him one last time.

And then, she was gone. Forever. Forced to just be friends.

* * *

**If I made you cry or anything, please don't hurt me X3**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
